Incidental Contact
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: After accidently kissing Olivia, Amanda must face the truth about herself and her repressed feelings for the older brunette
1. Chapter 1

**Incidental Contact**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

_After accidently kissing Olivia, Amanda must face the truth about herself and her repressed feelings for the older brunette_

Amanda sat in the corner of the banquet hall, sighing loudly as glances around searching for a familiar face.

"There she is." Amanda whispers, smiling.

Olivia Benson, her Lieutenant, friend, and secret crush.

Amanda watched Olivia as she spoke to Tucker and Fin,

'_Probably about the shooting, can't be helped though.' _the blonde thought smiling, despite the situation.

**Three days later...**

"Samantha, you don't have to do this, we have your statement and your Mom was being arraigned, your Father too, you don't have to kill them, please calm down and let us talk this over." Amanda says, desperation in her voice.

"No! My Dad sold me off as a Sex Slave! And My Mother just turned a blind eye to it. Th-they both deserve to die for what they had done to me!" Samantha roared, pointing her Glock 19 at her Mother, causing the woman to shrink away from her irate daughter.

"Samantha, stop!" Amanda says, pointing her H&K VP70 at Samantha and fired two shots at the psychotic girl, the two rounds struck Samantha once in the chest, obliterating her heart and the second round Samantha's liver, slicing through the organ. Samantha flinched, blood oozing out of her mouth before slumping down to the floor...dead.

(End Flashback)

(Present Day)

Amanda sighed, IAB had temporarily sidelined Amanda until their investigation was completed.

Amanda closed her eyes, sighing once more.

"You ok?" came a gentle voice.

Amanda looked up, looking into two dark irises.

Olivia looked at Amanda, she gently reached over and stroked the blonde's face.

"Are you all right, Amanda?" Liv inquired.

"Yes, just thinking about the shooting, sorry." the blonde said dryly.

"Don't do that to yourself, sweetie." Olivia said softly.

"Liv, I-." Amanda begins to say, but stops when her voice fails her.

The older woman just smiles warmly at the blonde Detective,

"You don't need to say anything, Amanda. Please understand and know that if you need me, I'll always be here whenever you need me, all right?"

The younger woman remains silent, but nods in acknowledgement, then Olivia turns and walks away from Amanda.

A little later...

Amanda had finished her third vodka martini and was in need of a bathroom, so she somewhat awkwardly makes her way to the ladies room.

Amanda sighs in relief when she finds the bathroom empty, she then hurries into a stall, after emptying her bladder, the blonde exits the stall to wash her hands.

"Are you OK, Amanda?" Liv asked softly,

The blonde gasped sharply when sees her Commanding Officer standing in front of her, her chocolate orbs ablaze with worry and concern.

"L-Liv, I...I." Amanda tries to speak, but her voice fails her.

Olivia just stands there for a moment in silence while Amanda washes her hands,

Just then Amanda feels the weight of her Boss's body press firmly against her back and Olivia's arms embracing her protectively as they envelop her in a warm and tender hug from behind.

"I know that you feel like you're alone, Amanda, but believe me when I tell you that you're never alone." Liv whispers into Amanda's right ear, the closeness made Amanda blush and shudder as a sudden rush of arousal shot through her entire body, making her feel electric.

Amanda then turned around in Liv's arms to look into the captivating brown eyes that stole her heart the very first time she saw them.

"Amanda, I..." Olivia began, but was quickly silenced by Amanda as her lips met Olivia's in a gentle, but passionate kiss.

They both know that it's wrong but it feels so right.

Then a sound behind them startles them and they tear away from each other - hearts beating wildly. Terror in Olivia's eyes and a mute appeal flashes towards Amanda asking for her silence. A tacit agreement from her face; a brief nod.

The door opens and a young female Patrol Officer appears. She looks from Amanda to Olivia and the two women know that she knows what just happened even though the woman says nothing. She just knows.

Amanda looks at Olivia apologetically before running out of the restroom past the female Patrol Officer with tears in her eyes.

"Amanda. Amanda, please wait." Liv called after the blonde in vain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

It had began pouring down raining as a mortified Amanda tore out of the Banquet Hall, the blonde didn't even care that she was getting soaked as she sprinted to her car in a daze,

"Amanda, stop, talk to me, please." Olivia shouts as she ran after the distraught younger woman.

Olivia reaches Amanda's car and gets in on the passenger side. She looks at her Detective, not with anger or judgement in her cool brown eyes, but with understanding and love in them.

"I...I'm sorry Liv, I shouldn't have crossed the line with you like that-."

Amanda's rambling was silenced by Olivia's supple lips capturing hers, Liv gently brushed her tongue across Amanda's lips, seeking admittance. Amanda happily obliged her Boss, opening her mouth and allowing Olivia entry.

Amanda moaned as Liv's tongue invaded her mouth, she had dreamt of this so many times as she lay in bed, but fear would always show up and sap her courage, her inner voice reasoning that the two of them being in a romantic relationship would be too messy and complicated.

Amanda was brought out of her thoughts when she didn't feel Olivia's mouth on hers anymore, she opened her eyes and looked at the brunette.

"Sorry I got so carried away Liv, you're my Boss and I'll understand if you want me to transfer out of SVU." Amanda said, dropping her gaze.

Liv reached up and gently cupped the blonde's right cheek.

"Amanda, don't ever be sorry for kissing me." Olivia replied.

"Liv." Amanda said, tears once again welling up in her baby blue eyes.

Olivia flashed a beaming smile at the blonde.

"Tomorrow is Saturday and we're both off, how about you and Jessie come over, we'll take her and Noah on a picnic in Central Park and maybe to a waterpark, will that be ok?" Liv asks.

Hearing Olivia's suggestion lifts Amanda's mood, she loves spending time with Liv and Noah and Amanda knows that her Daughter Jessie would be positively elated to be spending an entire day with Noah and her Auntie Liv.

When Olivia and Amanda got to their respective homes, the asked their children where they would like to go for their water park play date. Both Noah and Jessie said they want to go to Oceanzone, the city's newest kid-friendly water park.

That night, sleep proved elusive for Amanda, her mind was still fixed on her and Liv's kisses, in truth the blonde had been horrified at the prospect of Olivia's rejection, but that wasn't what happened, for that Amanda was eternally grateful for.

The next morning Amanda got up and found Jesse brimming with excitement, Amanda smiled, maybe this day would turn out great for her and Jesse.

Across town, Olivia is packing up a picnic basket for her, Noah, Jesse, and Amanda.

A smile played at the corners of her mouth, Olivia had to be honest, she was extremely nervous about this outing.

It was just after nine-thirty when Liv and Noah arrived at Amanda and Jesse's apartment, the kids excitedly greeted one another and then the two adults, who just smiled and chuckled at the seemingly endless energy on display in front of them, Amanda and Olivia agreed to go to the water park in Amanda's new Honda H-RV, which had more room than Liv's Charger. Once Jesse and Noah were buckled in, Liv climbed into the passenger seat and put her seat belt on as did Amanda. Then the four of them pulled out of Amanda's driveway, headed for a day of fun in the water.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3**

Amanda and Olivia engaged in some subtle flirting during the hour and a half drive to the water park, each woman causing the other to blush at some point.

"Momma, Auntie Liv, there it is!" Jesse exclaimed from the backseat.

"We see it, darlin'." Amanda replied, loving her Daughter's over the top reaction.

Amanda pulls into the Parking lot and kills the engine before getting out and helping Noah and Jesse out while Olivia grabbed the picnic basket and the group's swimwear.

Once everyone had change into their swimwear, Amanda and Olivia walked around with Noah and Jesse walking a few steps ahead of them, Amanda sighed as she walked side by side with Olivia.

_'I really want to take Liv's hand, but what if she's not quite ready for that yet? I don't want to seem too anxious and ruin this before it even gets started.' _Amanda's thoughts screamed at her.

"Amanda? You ok?" Liv's calm voice cut through the haze of the blonde's chaotic thoughts, bringing her back to the present.

"Huh? Yeah sorry, just spaced out for a second there." she said.

The adults began taking their children on some of the rides, Amanda and Olivia were both enjoying themselves immensely as they rode a roller coaster through a pool of water, Amanda found herself staring at Olivia as water slowly cascaded down her perfect body as she wiped herself and Noah down with a towel.

"So beautiful." Amanda whispered softly. Then Amanda felt a gentle tug on her leg, it was Jesse.

"Momma, I'm hungry." the little girl whines.

"Me too." Noah says a moment later.

"Okay you two, we can eat." Olivia says with a laugh.

Olivia's laughter was musical to Amanda, she loved hearing it, though she doesn't get to hear it as often as she would like given their jobs.

The foursome head over to the picnic area, Amanda kept the kids entertained while Olivia set up their picnic.

"How disgraceful." said a woman's scraggly voice as she and an old man walked by.

Amanda suddenly saw red, Noah, seeing the angry look in the blonde's eyes grabbed Jesse and ran over to Olivia.

"Hey, you got somethin' to say to me, old hag?" Amanda belts out.

"Kids, I need you to stay right here for me, okay?" Olivia said to Noah and Jesse.

"Okay Mommy." Noah said.

"Ok, Auntie Liv." Jesse says a moment later.

After taking a breath to steel her nerves, the brunette walked over to the trio.

"Is there a problem here, folks?" Liv said, putting her signature authoritative edge in her voice.

"It is a disgrace to see the two of you here dressed like floozies with children here." the woman snaps at Olivia.

Olivia clears her throat before walking up to the shorter, older woman.

"Ma'am, my girlfriend and I are here trying to have some fun with our kids, we haven't done anything to you."

Just then the lone man spoke up.

"Virgina, leave these people alone, you promised me no confrontations."


End file.
